


I Can't Resist Your Taste

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Series: Glam-100 Drabbles [8]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Blood, Community: 10_hurt_comfort, Community: glam_100, Community: glam_bingo, M/M, Near Death Experience, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Just fucking do it.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Adam sighed weakly. This isn’t how it was supposed to go, not in the slightest. “I told you no, baby. I won’t feed from you.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Tommy groaned in frustration, “If you don’t, you’ll die. Is that what you want?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Resist Your Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from--it's not my best work, but oh well. UNBETA'D.
> 
> Fill for-- 10_Hurt_Comfort: Blood, Glam_Bingo: Trespassing: Dark,

“Just fucking do it.”

Adam sighed weakly. This isn’t how it was supposed to go, not in the slightest. “I told you no, baby. I won’t feed from you.”

Tommy groaned in frustration, “If you don’t, you’ll die. Is that what you want?”

_It had been a perfect night; he’d planned dinner for Tommy and a walk through Paris. They were laughing, the energy between them becoming heated as they stood on a bridge over the Seine with the stars twinkling overhead._

_Adam bent down to kiss Tommy when he felt it._

_A wooden dagger piercing through his stone flesh._

*v----v*

“No, I don’t, but I refuse to feed from you.” Adam winced in pain, feeling the poison from the dagger seeping slowly through his veins. He thought he’d been in the clear—it had missed his heart so he’d removed the weapon. Seconds later he realized it was a poisoned stake, a slow burn flickering out from the wound.

A tear slowly fell down Tommy’s cheek, dripping down onto Adam’s. “Why do you have to be so stubborn?”

“Because I’m afraid if I do, I won’t be able to stop.”

“You don’t think I could stop you?” Tommy was hurt.

*v----v*

Adam closed his eyes against the pain. “I don’t wanna take a chance, baby.”

He felt something soft against his mouth, a sweet aroma filling his senses. Adam turned his head away slowly—everything was beginning to hurt. “No.”

“Damnit, Adam! What about me, here, huh? Don’t I get a fucking say? I won’t lose you!” Tommy’s wrist was shoved against his mouth once more. “Drink, damnit!”

A wrecked sob broke from Tommy, chest as Adam pulled him down in an embrace, tears falling from his own eyes. “I love you, Tommy Joe…”

“Then why can’t you stay with me?”

*v----v*

Before he could answer, Tommy pushed away from him and got up. “Where are you going?”

His voice was weak—he didn’t have that long left. The sounds of shoes shuffling on the cobbles of the street came closer and he could smell something off.

“Adam, this is for your own good.” Seconds later something wet was thrust against his mouth, the heavenly scent of fresh blood taking over his senses.

_Fuck._

He wanted to badly to resist—why Tommy couldn’t just listen to him, he didn’t know. His instincts took over faster than he could counter and he groaned.

*v----v*

Sharp fangs sinking into the tender flesh around the small cut Tommy had made, Adam sucked the sweet nectar from Tommy’s wrist.

“Oh, fuck Adam…” Tommy moaned, the sound sending currents of pleasure through his veins to fight off the poison.

He pressed his tongue against the wound to increase the blood flow, causing Tommy to hiss. It was so delicious—he didn’t think he’d ever tasted anything more delicious in his human or undead life.

“Adam…slow—slow down.”

He grunted in response—his judgment cloudy in his frenzy.

“Fuck! Adam, stop!” Adam felt something hit him in the head.

*v----v*

He growled at the offensive jolt that had broken the hold he had on his meal. “What the fuck?”

Something slumped against him, and he grunted—the haze from his feed clearing somewhat and he recognized the tuft of blond hair. “Tommy?”

Tommy groaned weakly in response. “See? Stopped you…”

“Oh fuck, Tommy, what have you done? What have _I_ done?” Adam sat up quickly, looking over Tommy, finding the wound still leaking slowly. He slowly brought Tommy’s wrist to his mouth and licked the wound shut.

“You didn’t do anything. I saved your life.”

“At the expense of _yours_?”

*v----v*

Adam stood up, gathering Tommy into his arms and looked around before hurrying toward their hotel. Thankfully no one had seemed to be around, it was pretty late at night and they were in a quieter part of the city.

“I wasn’t gonna lose you…” Tommy‘s voice was a whisper.

Once they were in their room, Adam grabbed the left over orange juice from lunch. “Here, drink this, baby.”

While he drank, Adam checked his pulse—it was strong, and he sighed in relief. “Damn you little stubborn beautiful boy.”

Tommy chuckled softly. “I thought you knew that already, baby.” 


End file.
